Hera the Vampire Slayer
by Eliza987
Summary: After Buffy dies the second time they call the new slayer she is more like Faith then Buffy so she more fun.


Hera the Vampire Slayer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Faith, Willow, Dawn, Xander or Spike never will.  
  
A/N: Hera is my character. I chose the name Hera because it means "hero warrior" and "chosen".  
  
This story is written after series 5 before but before Buffy was brought back form the dead. Okay the Faith dying but only for a minute is a bit too similar to what happed to Buffy, but I always really liked Faith. I never really liked Anya so she's not here. Okay?  
  
~~~~  
  
Hera stood in the doorway. She did not understand what they meant when they said that she was the one, the only one who had the strength to stop them.  
  
She was just 15 years old, and now she was being told that she had no choice, that this thing, this title she now had was 'The Slayer'.  
  
What was a slayer? She had tuned out after they showed her the person - they turned him into dust, DUST.  
  
Who were these people and what did they want with her?  
  
"Elizabeth, Elizabeth any one home?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. What was your name? I did not catch it." Hera said to the girl who was talking to her.  
  
"Faith. Look I know this may sound weird, but you're a Slayer. Okay?"  
  
"And who the hell are you? Sorry, I did not mean to be rude or anything." Hera said sarcastically, "But who are you?"  
  
"Sorry, oh I am Willow"  
  
"So let me get this right, you're Faith, you're a Slayer too - but you died so now I am the Slayer, and you're Willow, your not a Slayer. So what are you doing here? And, for that matter, what is that geek behind you doing here?"  
  
"Right. I am Willow as you said, I am a friend of Faith's. And the man behind us is Mr Iason." said the woman called Willow.  
  
"Err, Umm. I am . Halvard Iason. Your watcher." Upon seeing Hera's blank look he continued, "It's my job to guide a protect the slayer, to train her." Said the small man, Mr Iason.  
  
"Ok I don't how you did that thing with turning the man to dust, I don't care. I want you cult people to stay away from me. I don't go in for that witchcraft, demons and end of the world crap. You come here again I call the cops." Hera was getting very angry now. How did they know her name? What school she went to, and who her family is? Were they stalking her?  
  
"Woo. Chill. No need to call the cops, we were just leaving, right?" the last word Faith said to her companions, not Hera.  
  
Faith and the others left Hera's house.  
  
Hera sat on the floor in her room. What the Doom's day people had said to her that afternoon was running through her head. They were crazy, right? She asked herself desperately. She knew they were. But some part of her believed them, and she hated her self for it. These Doom's day cults never end well, they always end up killing themselves.  
  
To get these people out of her mind Hera went to bed early. She could not help thinking about how the guy turned into dust. She knew there had to be a trick, but what?  
  
She fell into an uneasy sleep and was woken early the next day by the damn cat. Her anger at her annoying little sisters and her stupid cat drove all thought of the Doom's day cult out of her mind.  
  
Being too distracted to do her homework last night she decided to go into school early and do it in the library. She enter the library and sat down at a desk on the far side wall. A man then approached her. "Will it never end, what do you want?"  
  
"I think we got of on the wrong foot yesterday, as we will be working together I think that we should start again. My name is Halvard Iason but you will call me Mr Iason and you are Hera Jarvis."  
  
"As I told you yesterday leave me alone you freak I don't care bout your cult so back off."  
  
"You must know your power, what you can do, you must that you are stronger and faster then every other student. Because you are the slayer into to each generation a slayer I born one girl in all the world who."  
  
"Geekson I am going to stop you right there I told you to back. Off come near me again and you'll regret it." She was getting more and more pissed off the more she talked to this guy.  
  
"Was that a treat miss Jarvis?" he asked in an amused tone.  
  
"Yes. I believe it was now piss off." Felling better now that she had told this guy to piss off there was something strange about the way he took her treat.  
  
"Well if that's the case then you can spend your time in Dentition thinking about what I told you about who you are and as so as you accept the truth you won't have dentition any more. Do you believe me when I say that?" He said this in a smug tone.  
  
Hera's heart dropped she just remembered that the new librarian was starting today.  
  
"Dam stupid fucking library staff quitting"  
  
"What was that Miss Jarvis. Where you saying some thing?"  
  
"No." 


End file.
